relic_of_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Manticore
Mackenzie Manticore, sometimes known as "Mr. Manticore", is the leader of the 26th faction of the Manticore Clan, one of America's greatest defenders, and patron to Lightsen and the gang. While he rarely aids Lightsen on the battlefield, Mackenzie does everything to support Lightsen and/or the other aliens from the sidelines. Characteristics Physical Appearance Mackenzie resembles an anthropomorphic winged lion. He is bulky and muscular and dons a blue tuxedo with a red straight tie. Personality Mackenzie is a wise individual who aids Lightsen and his friends from the sidlines to protect Earth from alien threats and so on. Despite his wisdom, he happens to have a perverted side, either reading some harem manga with attractive women, or calling some young woman on the phone. This flaw often gets him into trouble with his 700-million-year old student. Relationships Lightsen Mackenzie trusts Lightsen, who is loyal and and trustworthy in return. Given that the latter gives him the nickname "Old Man," they seem to have a "father/son" relationship. Due to the perverted side of his personality, the two of them don't always see eye to eye, but they have a strong bond with each other nonetheless. Leonix Manticore Mackenzie loves his 6-year-old son very much to the extent of going on a murderous rage should anything happen to him. Banshee Mackenzie has a mutual respect for Banshee. He considers the alien an invaluable ally for his brains. Psyren Mackenzie has a mutual respect for her. Prior to the events of Relic of Light, he formerly attempted to arrange a date with Psyren for Lightsen, only to get beaten severely moments later. Prizem Enemies at the beginning of Relic of Light, Mackenzie resented the Prismatic Samurai's actions against humanity. The moment the latter became an ally, however, he develops a mutual respect for him. Drilliam Mackenzie has a mutual respect for Drilliam. They value each other deeply. Axcalibur Mackenzie has a mutual respect for Axcalibur. They value each other deeply. Tesla Mackenzie has a mutual respect for Tesla. He is aware of her monstrous crush on Lightsen and often teases her about it. Sirius Mackenzie has a mutual respect for Sirius. He happens to feed Sirius dog food, much to the latter's chagrin. Requiem Enemies at the beginning of Relic of Light, Mackenzie resented Requiem's actions against humanity. He was especially outraged upon finding out that she was the individual who kidnapped Leonix. The moment she became an ally, however, Mackenzie develops a mutual respect for her. Cthulhu Cthulhu harbors a deep hatred for both Mackenzie and Lightsen, and aims to destroy them both in order to complete his conquest for domination of the Milky Way galaxy. While Mackenzie doesn't possess the same level of hatred for Cthulhu, he still resents the latter's actions against innocent people. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength While Mackenzie is significantly weaker than Lightsen, his strength is still nothing to scoff at. He is strong enough to fell a hoard of Cthulhu Army Troops with ease. Supernatural Durability Mackenzie is able to shrug off weaker attacks instantly and take some heavy damage without tiring. He is also capable of fighting off several enemies even with high blood loss. Chi-Based Abilities Mackenzie can boost his power, speed, and durability by tapping into chi, the life-energy flowing through all living things on Earth. He can also use a variety of techniques with chi; Lion's Clap Mackenzie creates a shockwave powerful enough to topple multiple enemies in the area in front of him. Assassin's Reticle Mackenzie focuses his chi to boost his accuracy, but decreases his evasiveness. Countermeasure The signature technique of the Manticore family. Mackenzie can deflect any attack, be it physical, energy-based, or magic-based, with triple the impact. This can hurt even the likes of an exceptionally powerful deity and can very well make the already formidable Lightsen flinch. Category:Heroes Category:Earthlings Category:Male Characters